My Name is Sam
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Sam decides he no longer wants to be called Sammy. Warning: Spanking. If you don't like these kind of stories don't read them!


Dean will always remember the day when Sammy decided his name was now Sam. They were living in a small house in a little town in Wisconsin. Their dad had just bagged a shape shifter, but wanted them to finish out the year because there was only four weeks left. Sam had been moody for days, but lately the ten year old was being a little bitch more days than not.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah Sam, Sammy's a little kid name and I'm not a little kid."

"Hate to tell ya, Sammy but you are a little kid," Dean said rolling his eyes and emphasizing the Sammy.

"I just told you it was Sam and I'm not a little kid."

"Whatever you say, Sammy," Dean taunted.

"Dean, I'm not fucking kidding, it's Sam!" Sammy yelled.

"Nope it's Sammy my little baby brother. You'll always be Sammy and you'll always be my baby brother. So you better get used to it, Sammy."

That's when Sam snapped and punched Dean.

"What the fuck, Sammy?" Dean yelled getting another punch from his little brother.

Dean wasn't going to let his ten year old little brother get away with that, so the fight was on. Dean had the upper hand and they both knew it, but for some reason it didn't matter to the ten year old. The table full of breakfast dishes was knocked over along with all of the chairs. The noise brought John into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in here?" John yelled making the fight stop instantly.

"Nothing, sir," Dean said getting up and standing at attention.

Sam stayed on the floor wiping the blood that was running from his noise, trying to look like a victim. He knew his dad was going to beat their asses for fighting, but maybe he wouldn't get it as bad, if his dad thought it was Dean's fault, which it was.

"Nothing? The kitchen is in shambles, your brother has a bloody nose, and it looks like you're going to have a black eye. I don't call that nothing Dean."

"Sammy…"

Sam jumped off the floor and ran full steam at his brother knocking Dean on his ass.

"Samuel," John said shocked. What the hell was going on? Had Sammy lost his mind? John grabbed his youngest off his brother and landed a hard swat. "What the hell is going on and I don't want to hear, nothing."

"I asked Dean to call me Sam and he won't," Sam said angrily.

"You got into a fist fight because your brother called you Sammy? A name we've used since the day you were born?"

"I asked him nicely first, but he kept teasing me," Sam said.

"You're name is Sammy, Sammy, so quit being a baby about it," Dean taunted forgetting his Dad was in the room for all of three seconds until the hard swat brought him swiftly back to reality.

"The kitchen is destroyed because of a name?"

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

"No, sir. Dean was teasing me and I couldn't take it anymore," Sam said.

"Corner," John ordered. Both boys followed the order without question. John shook his head. Something was really bothering his youngest and it wasn't the kid's name. John turned a chair back over and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Dad, we're going to be late for school," Dean said not wanting to stand in the corner or get ass beat before school. Sitting in the hard school chairs after a spanking sucked big time.

"Don't worry, I'll write a note saying you had an appointment. I'll just leave out the part the appointment was between your ass and my hand. Now turn around or your appointment will be upgraded to the paddle."

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

Fifteen minutes later John walked into the living room.

"Samuel, come here."

Sam walked over to his dad and tried hard not to glare, he was the victim here. Dean wouldn't stop teasing him.

"What's going on?" John asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Sammy…"

"Sam," Sam said.

"Ok, Sam," John placated before asking, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sam, why are you so upset about your name this morning?"

"I just asked Dean to call me Sam and he wouldn't."

"Samuel, there has to be something more?"

"No sir, I'm just sick of Dean being an ass all the time…"OW," Sam complained when his dad landed a hard swat.

"Well maybe after your spanking you'll feel like telling me what's really going on," John said pulling Sam over his knee. John popped the button on Sam's jeans, pulling them down along with the kids boxers.

"Dad, I have to sit today," Sam said his voice shaking.

"Should have thought about that before punching your brother."

John start swatting fast and hard making Sam yelp with each swat. He wanted to create a nice burn and would quit the minute the white butt in front of him turned a light red. Sam was crying hard when John finished. John tried to pull his son into a hug, but Sam pulled away and ran to his room.

"Sammy," John tried.

"IT'S SAM!" Sam said before slamming his door.

"Dean, front and center," John demanded. "What happened this morning?"

"I don't know Dad. He asked me to call him Sam I refused, and started teasing him about it."

"Dean, sometimes you tease your brother a little too much."

"Dad, I promise today wasn't one of those days."

"So, what's his problem?" John asked.

"I don't know, but I didn't mean to get him that upset."

"How about punching him?"

"Dad, he punched me twice. I couldn't let the little shit get away with it," Dean said and groaned knowing he just signed his own death warrant.

"And I can't let you get away with it either, jeans and boxers."

"Dad, I'm…"

"I swear if you say you're too old, I'm getting the paddle."

"I have to sit?" Dean tried.

"Like I told your brother, you should've thought about it before you fought your brother."

Dean forced himself over his father knee. How in the hell is he going to make it through the day after his dad roasted his ass and not wiggle on his chair like a kindergartner? Shit he had gym today and people were going to see his dad's big ass hand prints on his thighs, the teasing would never end. The thoughts of embarrassment left his mind quickly as his father's hard as shit hand kept hitting his bare ass over and over.

"Dad…really…I'm…sorry."

"Dean, I'm sick of you picking on your brother especially when he's already upset. I know he hit you first, but you're four years older and know better."

John stopped the minute Dean's ass was rosy red and pulled his oldest into a hug and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's ok kiddo."

"I think we should take the day off and have a family bonding day. Maybe we'll find out what's really bugging Sammy," Dean suggested smiling.

"And I think you should spend the day sitting on hard ass chairs so you'll learn your lesson. That is after you cleaned up the kitchen. I'm going to go talk to your brother," John said trying hard not to smile as Dean's face deflated.

Dean walked into the kitchen while John walked into the back of the house to talk to his youngest. The whole time he walked back there he thought don't call him Sammy.

Sam had his face in his pillow and was still crying when John walked into the room. John sat down on the side of the bed and started rubbing Sam's back.

"Sam, I need some help here," John said.

Sam turned on his side and smiled, his dad just called him Sam.

"What's going on, kiddo?"

"I'm not a baby anymore and you guys treat me like one."

"What do you mean, Sam?" John asked. God it was weird to call his baby boy Sam.

"I don't need Dean to drop me off and pick me up from school, like I'm a baby."

"Sam, a lot of kids get picked up and dropped off by older siblings."

"Not in this town."

"Sammy," John started only to be interrupted.

"Sam."

"Ok, Sam. What do you mean not in this town," John asked.

"I'm the only kid in my class whose brother picks him up. Everyone knows everyone here, so only babies get picked up."

"I don't like you walking home or going to school on your own. I know what's out there."

"But you don't get it, they…" Sam started but decided to look down instead of finishing the sentence.

"They what?" John asked tilting Sam's head up.

"They called me a baby and said I even had a baby's name. I know I can't convince you to let me walk home on my own, but I should be able to say what my name is," Sam said tears pouring down his face.

John pulled his youngest into a hug and said,

"I agree, but you'll always be our Sammy, so don't count on us being able to adjust quickly."

"Ok, just don't call me Sammy in public."

"We'll try," John said.

"Thanks, Dad," Sam said hugging his father hard.

"Want to have a little fun with Dean?" John said smiling mischievously.

"Yeah," Sam said. He loved his dad's playful side it wasn't something he got to see very often. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dean, get your ass in her and don't forget the paddle!" John yelled.

Dean walked in a few seconds later trying hard not to cry, his ass already hurt, he had to go to school, and he honestly didn't know what he did to deserve this.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Over the bed."

"Dad whatever I did I'm sorry," Dean whined.

"Dean, I'm not repeating myself," John said trying to sound angry.

"Yes, sir," Dean said trying to keep the hurt from his voice. Dean bent over the bed and steeled himself for the deep burn of the paddle, but instead his dad started tickling him.

"It's not fun when someone teases you is it?" John asked.

"Dad stop," Dean said through fits of laughter.

"Nope, not until you promise not to tease your brother anymore."

"I promise."

John let his son up but didn't move too far away.

"I think you're idea of a family bonding day sounds great."

"Really?" the boys said in unison.

"Yep, there's a lake near here, so we could go fishing. That's what kids do when they skip school," John said smiling.

"In your day," Dean teased.

"My day?" John asked tickling his eldest again.

"Yeah, in ancient times," Sam added making John pull him on the bed and tickle his youngest as well.

"Well, since I'm a dinosaur. What do kids do now?" John asked.

"They go to the arcade," Dean said.

"I am not spending my day locked up in a room full of noise and screaming kids. Fishing or school."

"Fishing it is," Sam said.

The End


End file.
